


The lonely Dwelf

by Alatariel Ar-Feiniel (NinxxG)



Series: Worlds away [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinxxG/pseuds/Alatariel%20Ar-Feiniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKenzie was a normal girl living a normal life, but when she went to sleep one night; She awakens in Middle Earth. The place of her dreams, the shire, hobbits, elves, dwarves, the place she had wished was real since she was only a little girl. only she isnt a human girl any longer nor does she look the same. she has become Dwarvish Elf, a Dwelf if you will. Her race has been hunted and hated for over 200 years. can she survive this harsh land and save whom shes determined to save? will she ever get back home? or will she fail and lose everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Middle Earth

I kissed my baby sister on the head and turned on The Hobbit: An Unexpected journey. I had turned off my phone due to the fact that my family was blowing me up. I had told them I was fine why they don’t believe me I’ll never know. I smiled as the familiar tale of Bilbo Baggins unfolded before my eyes. Before they had even begun their journey to the lonely mountain my eyes fell heavy and I slipped off into the nightmares that awaited. I awoke to the sound of birds and the harsh glitter of sunlight. I opened my eyes and screamed. I was not in my home, my walls had turned into trees, and the floor was now a soft moss and grass mixture. I was covered in blood and there next to me was a Gundabad warg and its rider. I squeaked and crawled backwards, my back hitting a tree its rough bark digging into my bare arms. I stood on shaky legs and walked toward the orc and warg. I grabbed a large stick and poked at their bodies.

 

I relaxed seeing that they truly were dead. I froze a warg and an orc, `that isn’t even remotely possible` I grabbed the sword that was buried inside of the wargs skull and yanked it free. The sound of tearing skin and bone brought a shiver to my very core. i grabbed the dagger that lay next to their bodies and I started my trek out of the woods. I followed a road until I came to a small tavern. I walked inside and it was silent. The men and women stared at me with disgust and anger. I walked to the bar. “Um excuse me sir?” I asked quietly. The barkeep looked me over with distain and sneered at me. “What do you want filth” he snarled. I froze a moment, “I was wondering if you had a mirror? I was attacked and I just need to make sure I don’t have any serious wounds” I stated as kindly as possible. He spat at my feet. “Around back there’s a mirror now get out before I beat you unconscious Dwelf scum.” I stepped back at his comment but didn’t respond. I walked out as the customers started to throw food cups knives forks anything they could grab at my head. I ran around back. I stood at the mirror. My breath froze in my lungs. 

 

I didn’t look like me. 

 

My hair red now a fire color deep red at my roots falling to almost white orange at the ends. My eyes the same only a brighter shade of green. My figure slimmer but still curvaceous and full. My skin was paler and my freckles more pronounced, my nose slimmer my lips slightly fuller than before. I pushed my hair behind my ears and gasped pointed like that of an elves, I was too short to be and elf though. `Dwelf is what that rude man called me….is that what I am` I asked myself. I looked at my doctor who shirt and jeans along with my boots. I looked extremely out of place. I walked back inside the bar from the back and saw that it doubled as a home. I grabbed a shirt, belt, and pair of pants, socks, jacket, and shoes that looked like they would fit. I went back out unnoticed and changed. I put my clothes in a bag I had grabbed and I left. I walked for hours and through the night before I came to a town exhausted and bruised. I collapsed at the first doorstep I found. They could kill me if they wanted it wasn’t like I was already dead inside. My eyes fell and I dreamt of death and despair.

 

I awoke to the smell of warmth and fire. I shot up pulling my dagger to be met with laughter. “You needn’t pull you’re dagger on me” the voice smiled. I slid the dagger into my belt and swung my legs off the bed. “Who are you?” I asked “My name is Aliwen Ar-Feiniel dear girl” the man stepped forward was an elf. “And your name young one?” he asked as he poured me a glass of tea. He handed it to me and I took it cautiously. “McKenzie” “Quite a Human name for a Dwelfing such as you” “I’m not from here…I woke up next to a dead warg and orc, when I fell asleep two nights ago I was in my home my baby sister asleep in her crib while I was watching The Hobbit a show about a book written about this all of this. Now I`m here I don’t know what in the world a Dwelf is and I’m just so lost….” I broke down in a matter of seconds. I hadn’t meant to but I just couldn’t contain it all anymore, all the confusion and sadness. “Dear child if what you say is true then you are from a world unlike my own.” I nodded in agreement and showed him the clothes I had arrived in. “I don’t even know what I am” I sobbed. 

 

He hushed me and told me to calm myself. I straightened and wiped my tears. “You dear child are a Dwelf, the offspring of a Dwarf and an Elf or that of dark magic. You child are far too normal to be one of dark magic. In these lands the dark Dwelfs brought destruction and death. Even those of normal conception are treated as if they are dirt. You’re race is rare and there are only few left that were given birth to and not conjured. You have the strength of a dwarf, grace and swiftness of an elf, the powers that an elf possess run through your blood as well. Your height is an attribute of your dwarfish blood as well. Dear child you are more powerful than any creature that may fall on your path. Even your full blooded count parts would have their hands full with the likes of you.” He explained. “How do you know so much of my kind?” I asked interested as I looked at my hands `I’m powerful?` “my child was a Dwelf my wife a beauty beyond compare was a dwarf but when the dark times ended your race was hunted. They killed my son and wife as punishment to me.” He sighed sadly. “I’m so sorry” I tried to console.

 

He gave a slight smile “dear child it was long ago the hurt has long since faded from my old heart” he got up and grabbed something and handed it to me. They were clothes female clothing that would actually fit me along with shoes that wouldn’t slosh about on my feet. “Thank you Aliwen” I smiled pulling the shirt in front of me its royal blue color made me smile brighter. “They were my wife’s, I have no use for them and you looked about her size.” I set the shirt down and hugged the old elf “your kindness is amazing Aliwen.” He smiled “I will send you in the direction of rivendale. There they will teach you all you wish to know. From there go to the Blue Mountains and learn from your kin of Dwarves. I sense that you little one will be the light in the dark” he gave a tired smile handing me a bag full of food a blanket and money.

 

“Aliwen you hardly know me why are you doing all of this for me?” I asked looking into his light blue eyes. He smiled “I couldn’t save my son, I see you as a redeeming grace; child Alatariel” he sighed something in elfish. “What’s that Alatariel?” I asked pulling the bag up on my shoulder. He gave a broad grin “twas the name of my wife and I decided on for our unborn child were it a girl”. “It means lady crowned with radiant garland, as I said light in the dark” he explained. “Thank you Aliwen for everything, I will send word when I’m safe.” I hugged the old elf and he hugged back whispering what I can only believe was an ancient elfish blessing. I parted from him and started my journey in the direction he gave. It took me a week and a half to reach the city of Rivendale. 

 

They welcomed me with warm arms, some warmer than others but none the less. They trained me to fight, to shoot a bow and arrow and to sword fight. According to my lord Elrond I was a quicker learn than the most talented fledging. It had only been 5 months once I had finished all they had to teach. I could speak fluent elfish I could fight and keep myself safe. My parting from rivendale was everything but sorrowful. Many were proud of whom I had become. I made my way back to oaken road where my Aliwen was. I made it there only to find his grave…he had been murdered just after he had received word I was safe. I looked upon his grave with sorrow. I from that day was not just Alatariel, I was Alatariel Ar-Feiniel daughter of Aliwen as well as McKenzie Gillis from a world away. I usually kept that last part to myself. I traveled onward to the Blue Mountains. 

 

I had made camp for the night when I heard something behind me. I drew my bow turning on a dime. An orc heard was just under a mile away. If stuffed my bag and ran as fast as I could. I may be a talented fighter but I would surely die with so many orcs surrounding me. I heard a wargs growl and knew they had seen me. I drew my sword and kept running. I heard them speaking but knew not what. I jumped over a dead tree when my leg was caught between the teeth of a warg. I shrieked in agony and sliced at its face. It dropped me. I took my sword and drove it under its jaw straight into its skull.

 

It toppled over dead and fell over off a cliff face. I got up and ran even thought my leg felt as if it were on fire. I couldn’t let the rest of those beasts catch up to me. I reached a small cave that no warg or orc could possibly fit into. I crawled inside and hid myself. I watched as the horde passed me by without a problem. I waited a few hours before crawling back out. My leg was still bleeding and I was becoming lightheaded from the blood loss. I reached a home and collapsed on its doorstep. Gritting my teeth in pure pain I reached for the door and knocked. I gasped for breath. “P-Please if anyone’s there I’m terribly injured….I’ve lost a lot of blood p-p-please help me” I begged. This is starting to feel very familiar. When no one came I forced myself to stand ad limp further into the small town.

 

I was in the middle of the road when I saw someone walking toward me. I reached for them no longer able to speak. I fell to the muddy earth, the loss of blood finally taking its toll. The man ran over falling to his knees beside me. “Your name-stay awake….come on-eyes on me stay-fili come on I need more gauze-these bites are deep-yes she`ll live” I kept hearing the same man’s voice as I awoke and fell asleep again and again and again.


	2. Safe and sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alatariels savior comes to light and feelings begin to unfold

Kili POV  
Fili and I were on our way home when I saw a woman standing in the middle of the road. I could see her leg was terribly injured. She reached for me and fell to the ground. I ran to her sliding in the mud as I came to her side. I picked her up and ran home fili following close behind. I talked to her trying to keep her awake to no avail. She was in and out. When she opened her eyes for the first time I swear my breathing stopped. The brightest emerald color was trapped in her eyes with flecks of gold and blue, her eyes were like the most precious gemstone. I felt somewhat honored to even be able to look into the gems. Fili swore up and down she was elf because of her ears but she wasn’t. Far too short to be one not slender enough to be one either. Though her facial features screamed elf her large eyes and full lips said dwarf, she surely was a mystery. She was asleep for almost 6 days before she awoke. When she did I swear on the lonely mountain her eyes held dragon fire.

 

Normal POV  
I awoke and bolted up my body immediately going into defensive mode. I laid my eyes first upon a man long dark brown almost black hair, the most beautiful brown eyes and a in my opinion very attractive face`…..wait a damn second he looks almost exactly like…it couldn’t be...Kili?` “You’re safe” was the only thing he said a friendly smile gracing his lips. I eyed him and let my guard fall back to normal. “What’s your name?” he asked as he grabbed a cup of water for me. I drank it quickly. “McK-Alatariel Ar-Feiniel” I answered “You were beginning to say something before that what was it?” he asked. `Well he’s observant` “McKenzie” I stated eyeing him still. “So which is you’re actual name?” he smirked handing me some bread. “The second one. I go by Alatariel it is the name my Beria gave me.” I stated. “What is your name?” I asked taking a bite of the bread. “Kili Durin at your service” he bowed lightly that smirk plastered on his face`….good god it is…how in the world can he look so similar?` “I do have a very important question for you Alatariel, What you are, you are no elf nor are you human or dwarf?” he asked looking me dead in the eye.

 

I straightened my back to prepare for the onslaught of rude remarks. “Dwelf I’m half elf half Dwarf” I waited and waited but the terrible slurs and names never rolled off of his tongue. “That’s actually possible?” he asked in amusement. “Well I’m sitting right here aren’t I?” I sighed sarcastically. He laughed and walked closer to me. I went to stand and my stance waivered. He caught me, holding me close. Were almost the same height I was maybe 3 or 4 inches shorter than he. “Your still very injured you`ll be off that leg for some time Alatariel” he murmured to me staring into my eyes. My heart was racing and it felt as if I could barely breathe. He picked me up and sat me back on the bed. “You can stay here until you heal” he stated.

 

He looked as if he was in some form of haze. His eyes had gone from a beautiful brown to almost black. “How long I need to get to the Blue Mountains” I asked brushing a strand of my hair away from my face “I’d say from the deepest wound three or four months at least” he explained. I put my head into my hands. “Why in such a rush?” he asked pulling up a chair. “I made a promise…a promise to my Beria that I would find those of my bloodlines and learn all I could from them. He died before he could see me again after I finished with the elves I found him in a grave murdered just after he had learned of my safety. He said I would be the light to the dark, I have to keep my promise” I murmured. “What does Beria mean?” Kili asked as he checked my leg. The warmth of his hands on my bare leg sent shivers up my spine.

 

“It means Protector.”-“was he your Father?”-“He may as well have, when I arrived on his door step exhausted battered and cold not knowing where I was he took me in for a short time let me rest gave me food and clothes told me about my kind and what I was. He was the first person to ever treat me with kindness. My protector. He gave me the name Alatariel it was the name he and his wife would have given their unborn child had she been a girl. He saw me and saw what he had hoped his daughter and son would have become.” I sighed in pain as he redressed my wounds. He finished and placed a cool rag on it to soothe the burning. “Is it infected at all?” I asked panting from the exhaustion and the pain. “yes but hopefully with the medicine we have put on it, the infection should soon die off.” He came over to me and felt my forehead.

 

I leaned into his warm touch “you need to rest you`re burning up” he sighed easing me onto the bed. I turned on my side to face him. “how old are you Alatariel?” he asked brushing back my hair. My eyes fluttered filling with sleep. “I`m only 18” his eyes went wide in shock. “Please don’t leave” I murmured my fever taking hold of my words. My hand reached out. He grasped it gently but firmly. “I won’t Ta`ri you have my word” he smiled lightly. I smiled back softly and fell asleep. 

 

Kili POV.  
I held her hand tightly, she was so young. Thrown out into the world where her kind are hated and hunted. She remains so strong. There are walls up all around her though just to keep her safe. I hadnt left her side for hours. “Brother you cant stay there forever” Fili sighed placing a hand on my shoulder. “I gave her my word Fili I wouldn’t leave her side, shes scared. Only 18 and so close to death” “your joking this girl is only 18? What in Mahal is she doing out on her own like this?” he asked. “Abandoned is what it sounded like. An elderly elven man took her in and sent her to the elves of Rivendale. When she returned to show him how she had grown, she found him in his grave murdered just after he learned of her safety” I explained quietly. “She is strong I’ll give her that” fili smiled. “stay in her company then brother” fili stood patting me on the back.

 

“ill be at the tavern if you need me” he walked out the door and all was silent. I watched her sleep, so peacefully. She was so strange. Her hair baffled me the most to be honest. I don’t understand how someone’s hair can look like that of a wild flame. I touched her cheek gently and brushed my thumb across the freckles that dusted her cheek. “home…so far away….cant go back…miss him so…Ashlynn I miss you sister.” She murmured in her sleep ` miss him? Whose him? Where is her home?` I thought to myself. “Ta`ri whose him?” I asked quietly. She turned onto her back her fever at its peak about to break. “Ben…dead…miss him so” she sighed in anguish. “wheres home?” I asked moving her damp hair away from her forehead. “so far away…don’t know how I came here…cant go back tried”-“where is it Alatariel” I asked again. 

 

She sighed “so many worlds away ….not from middle earth…another world” she screamed after her words her fever taking hold. I grabbed a cold rag placing it on her head. I pushed her back into the bed and held her there. If she arched further shed surely hurt herself more. “death will come on the wings of dragons and the blades of orcs…king under the mountain will rise. Death death is coming” she muttered and her body relaxed as her fever passed. “death” I murmured. “cant let him die” was the last thing she said before falling into a deep sleep. I wiped her forehead of the sweat and placed the blanket over her. I stood and looked out the mirror, it was nearly dawn. i looked back to Ta`ri and smiled unconsciously. I walked back to her and sat down. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep my head on the bed her hand in my hair. 

 

Normal POV  
I awoke to the sound of snoring…very loud snoring. I sat up carefully and saw Kilis head on the bed my hand buried in his soft hair. I untangled my hand from the soft mess of curls. I felt my forehead. It seems my fever had broken. I pulled the blanket off of myself and swung my legs over carefully. I needed to get to the blue mountains. I don’t care if its not even close to being healed yet. I stood up gripping the bedrail. I began to walk. I forced myself to breathe through the pain. I reached my things and tried to pull on my bag but failed and lost my grip on the rail. I began to fall when I fell into warm familiar arms. “Youre far more stubborn than I thought you would be Alatariel, keep this up and it will take far longer for your leg to heal properly.” He laughed picking me up and placing me back into bed. “the mountains aren’t going anywhere they’ll be there when you’re healed and strong again” he smirked at me. I sighed in frustration but did as he said. I sat there and all around their home for a month before I was allowed to get up by myself and move. 

 

“Alright leg up let me check on it Ta’ri” I moved my leg up onto the foot stool and moved my skirt to the side exposing my leg and upper thigh. I still found it funny that he had shortened my name saying “It’s a bit of a mouthful pretty but a mouthful” I never told him that by calling me Ta’ri he was calling me queen. He had taken the bandages off a week or so ago. The scars ran from almost to my hip to just 5 inches above my ankle. “It seems to be healing nicely. I’m sorry about the scar” he stated as he poked and prodded at the pink skin. “Its fine Kili I didn’t expect to come out of it without anything.” I grimaced in discomfort as he touched a sensitive area on my thigh.

 

“I’d say you’re ready to travel in two weeks” he smiled pulling my skirt gently back over my leg. I smiled and stood. “Thank you Kili for everything, you and your brother both are such kind souls.” I moved to tie my hair back but Kili stopped me. “it looks better down” he smiled and then went about his business around the house. I made sure he wasn’t looking when I went outside. The smell of the clean air and the sun on my skin made me feel so much better. “You`re not as sneaky as you think Alatariel.” I heard Kili snicker. “I wasn’t intending to be” I smirked at him “I call horseshit” he walked over to me as the sun fell below the mountains. “Who was Ben?” He asked out of the blue. I glanced at him “he was someone whom I believed would be my husband, he died 10 months ago in an accident.” He stayed silent.

 

“The hurt still lingers slightly especially when I see his face in my dreams but I know he wouldn’t want me to be sorrowful, so I try not to be.” –“who’s Ashlynn?”-“where are you getting these names Kili?” I asked worried. “The night you woke up and fell into your fever you were talking short sentences, I couldn’t exactly understand what you were trying to say” he looked as if there was something else but didn’t say. “She’s my younger sister only a baby” I smiled at the memory of her honey blond hair and blue eyes. “Why can’t you go home” he asked now looking right at me. I froze. “It’s hard to explain.”-“try”. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair trying to think of a way to word this without sounding like a total nut job. “I-I come from a separate world where there are vehicles not powered by horses but a sort of energy. A world where you your brother your uncle thorin who’s the rightful heir to the Durin line, are all a part of a book I’ve read more times than I can count. I know of future events that I wish I didn’t, I know of sorrow and death that await in near times to pass. I’m from a world that treated me as if I were some pitiful girl who was no stronger than a newborn babe. I came to this world by means I know not of. I come from a world where this is not who I am, in that world I’m but a human girl no eyes of emeralds or hair of fire, no strength of my dwarf blood or speed of my elfish. I’m normal nothing special. I’m from a world that is worlds away from my grasp.” I sighed he looked stunned.

 

I didn’t blame him that’s hard to hear about in a single go. “I know that it’s hard to believe but it’s the truth. I awoke here in this world covered blood next to a dead warg and orc rider. I walked for two days without rest scared cold and alone and that is when my Beria found me. He was the first I ever told this too, he believed me without a shout of a doubt. There’s something inside of my heart that hopes you will too” I walked back to the house and went inside to lie down. I looked at the fire and how it danced so free and light but destructive and powerful. I heard the door open and close and heavy footsteps walk towards me. “I know you aren’t asleep” Kili walked up to me and pulled the blanket back. I sat up slowly. “I believe you Ta`ri I do, it’s just so strange.” He sat next to me and smiled gently. “I know it is” I stated looking over to him. “What events do you know of Ta`ri? What sorrow?” he asked concerned. I wanted to tell him everything. Every single word; but I couldn’t. “Kili….i can’t say, the events that are to come are ones that need to happen. Without them all will be lost. So please understand that I can never say what I know” I explained. He humpfed “I understand doesn’t mean I like it” I laughed at his pouting face and pushed him gently. We sat quietly for a while just enjoying each other’s company. I was writing in my journal when he spoke.

 

“You’re wrong you know” my brow rose in question. “About what may I ask?”-“That you’re nothing special…back in the world you’re from. You’re special whether you have eyes of emeralds or hair that looks on fire or not back in your home, you’re you and that makes you more than special. It makes you a rare treasure” he smiled as he continued to read. I felt my face heat up “Thank you Kili” I smiled embarrassed. It came around time for Kili to head off to work and it was fili`s turn to make sure I didn’t do anything stupid and hurt my leg. “Ta`ri don’t give him a hard time alright?” Kili asked, I rolled my eyes “I promise that I`ll be good.” He laughed and walked out the door. “How’s the leg feeling Ta`ri?” fili asked as he cleaned his hands from all the dirt and soot. “Better and better every day. Kili says I can travel in about two weeks most likely.” I explained as I stood up to start making dinner. “So you`ll be leaving us all alone to fend for ourselves without you’re good cooking” he pouted. I laughed and rolled my eyes. 

 

“Oh please you two were getting along just fine without me”. He grinned “not true we were eating my cooking and that in itself is a tragedy”. “What will you two do without me” I giggled. “Probably die of starvation or food poisoning one or the other.” He smirked. I shook my head at him. I put the food out on the table and sat down to eat. “You will come back right Ta`ri? I mean Kili and I are already worried enough about you going back out there on your own, but it might drive us to track you down if you don’t show your face every now and then” he asked. I looked at him and gave a snort. “If I didn’t come back you and Kili would die of starvation. Mahal knows your cooking almost killed me the first month. I promise that I’ll come back when I can” he seemed satisfied with my answer. Fili cleaned the dishes and I made an extra plate for Kili when he came back.

 

Fili finished and wished me a good night. I stayed at the table writing. I hadn’t even realized how late it was. Kili walked through the door and sighed at me in exasperation. “You should be in bed Alatariel”. `eek he used my name I’m in trouble`. I closed my book and rubbed the back of my neck anxiously. “I just started to write and I guess I lost track of time.” I stood up. He chuckled at me and set down his things. I watched as he moved toward the sink to clean up a bit. “You really should get to bed Ta`ri, its late and you need you’re rest.” He stated drying his hands and grabbing his dinner plate. “Honestly you’re the one who needs their rest Kili, I’ve been taking you’re bed for 3 1/2 months now. You after you eat go and get some sleep” I smiled at him. I could see how tired he was.

 

“you`re so stubborn Ta`ri.” He growled at me and I felt my legs clench unconsciously. I bit my lip and laughed nervously. He was only like this when he was exhausted or when he was angry. “Kili please I just want you to get a good sleep not on some creaky cot.” I begged. He took the last bite of his food. “Why are you so nervous right now Ta`ri?” he asked. I looked into his eyes and saw the same glazed over look they had when I had fallen over into his arms. “Hmmm?” he asked my eyes flickered from his and toward the table. I grabbed his plate and went to wash it. I stood there cleaning, when I felt his presence just behind me. I set the dish aside and turned to face him. “Kili are you ok?” I asked quietly. My breathing had begun to speed up. The way he was looking at me was turning me into mush.

 

He stayed silent. His hand came up and brushed my hair from my face. He stepped closer so we were almost chest to chest. I was stunned to my very core as he cupped my cheek and started to lean in his lips just brushing mine. I reached up placing my hands on his chest gripping his shirt trying to pull him even closer. “KILI!!” Fili called out as he walked into the kitchen. I slipped from his arms and almost vanished into the other room before Fili could see me. “What are ya leaning over the sink for?” he asked. “Just a bad stomach I guess. I should get off to bed and get some sleep. What are you doing awake though?” Kili asked. “Kili its morning? Im off to work in just an hour…speaking of being up is Ta`ri still asleep? Shes usually up by now.” He stated grabbing his things. “oh yea shes still asleep I just checked on her a while ago.” Kili sighed I watched from the crack in the door as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Alright well you get some sleep as well” Fili smiled at his brother and left. I walked over to the cot and laid down. I wasn’t kidding when I told him he was sleeping in his own bed. I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know the feelings develop quickly but trust me theres a reason for it.

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive grammar and punctuation mistakes as sadly i am Betaless


End file.
